Sarutobi Isegkei
'Character First Name' Isegkei 'Character Last Name' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username' CrowsisxXx 'Nickname (optional) - ' None 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 3/11/187 AN Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 129lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Chunnin 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Isegkei is very competitive. Some say it was due to his Sarutobi blood-line, but its only for the sake of his clan. Even at a young age, he knew what a "Shinobi's" duty was and what it was meant to step into the Ninja world. He can also be nice and friendly, depending on the people around him. But most of all, he's quiet and keeps to himself. He will speak to what is on his mind and will do it bluntly without thinking or maybe even caring of its consequence. 'Behaviour' He's very timid and straight forward. With little to no use of expression or emotions, he's more focused on the important things around him rather than the small things. Some objects in life take of interest to him however, so even in deep thought, he may stray off into another setting of thinking. He's okay around people, as long as they don't bother him or ruin his state of his current emotions in that particular moment. 'Nindo (optional)' "The Greatest Shinobi that ever lived was the one whom never existed.." 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Sarutobi 'Ninja Class ' Chunnin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' None 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Speed, Stamina, '' '''Weaknesses' Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Hand Seals,Chakra Manipulation, Genjutsu, 'Chakra colour' Yellowish/Golden 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' ''''' 'Fire Style:' ''Great Fire Ball technique'' 'Fire Style: Mist Blaze Technique'' '''Fire style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique' '"Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique"' '"Wind Release: Gale Palm" ' '" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"' '''Allies' Amegakure 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Isegkei blinked, his eyes perching through the Forest's dense environment. He was beat up slightly, his left eye bruised baldy and his skin scratched and ripped a bit. He wore basic training armor and even now, at the age of 8, he was focused and reserved. As a Sarutobi, he was taught the ways of a Shinobi at the an early age. And now, as a small child, he was standing in the middle of a bunch of tree trunks and branches that stretched out toward him. He twiddled his fingers, his hands at his sides. A dashing motion disrupted the air from the left of him. "Hm!" He turned to listen. Silence again. The whoosing motion appeared to his right then. "Gh!" He turned back, confused and dazed from the confusing speed his opponent had for him. "Come on Isegkei..Concentrate.." Isegkei listened to a man's voice through the forest. His older brother. Yuya Sarutobi. Isegkei went inside his ninja pouch and pulled out a few shuriken and tightened them in his hand. "Focus Young One. Your eyes are your number one allie..but they can deceive you as well.." Isegkei smiled as he listened carefully. "WHOOSH!" Isegkei turned his head slightly, hearing the noise colliding into the air behind him. "Gotcha!" He threw the spinning blades at a now incoming Yuya. The Shuriken hit him, all at once on his body. Isegkei grinned, seeing he caught his brother finally. Then, a puff of smoke poofed into the area. "Wha-..A clone?!" Yuya appeared above him. The real one this time. He came down with his hands twined together for a heavy blow. Isegkei had short time to think, but braced his arms together for a block. "CRASH!" The impact sent Isegkei crashing under a branch and down toward the ground. "Gah!" Yuya disappeared into thin air again, appearing on the bottom floor before Isegkei got to it. As Isegkei fell, he fumbled for a kunai in his pouch. "Ngh!" He pushed the bladed tip on a tree trunk, hanging from a long way down. He breathed heavily, blowing large amounts of air from his lips. Down below, Yuya knelt down and weaved multiple hand seals. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Isegkei instantly heard the formation and shot his glance down to a incoming fire sphere. He gulped, then let his grip go from the Kunai. As he fell closer and closer to the fire ball, he clapped his hands together. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" A gust of wind called from behind him, pushing forth toward the Fire Sphere. As it collided with it, the fire erupted into hot air. Isegkei fell and saw his brother already a step ahead of him. He had run up the tree trunk, just as the fire ball disappeared and was aiming for another blow to Isegkei's face. Isegkei crunched his brows, huffing in air. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" (Still in progress...) 'Roleplaying Library' The Will of Fire 9/11/13 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Yonshigakure